walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 14
Issue 14 is the fourteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars. It was originally published on November 15, 2004. Plot Synopsis Rick and Tyreese happily accept Dexter's invitation. Rick asks him about their food supply, and Dexter informs him they have enough to feed the entire prison population for weeks, with the food stocks lasting much longer with there only being four prisoners in the cafeteria. They bring the rest of the group inside the cafeteria where they eat for the first time in quite a while. Axel says they don't look like a rescue team, and Rick informs him that they're not. Axel explains that the prisoners have been cut off from the outside world for months and have no idea what's been going on, so Rick fills them in before realizing that the new survivors are not guards, but inmates. Dexter killed his ex-wife and her boyfriend; Andrew was a drug dealer; Axel committed armed robbery; Thomas Richards says "Tax Evasion". Andrew also thinks he caused the outbreak because he prayed to God to cure him of his addiction and the outbreak started the next day, obviously preventing him from obtaining any more drugs. Dexter then explains how the prisoners got locked in the cafeteria; the guards started deserting the prison and zombies somehow got inside. The remaining guards let the prisoners out. While most died, the four of them helped a group of guards fight their way to the exit, but just before they reached it, the guards locked them inside the cafeteria. Dexter then shows them around the prison, and they reveal they had to use the freezer as bathroom after the buckets were all filled with excrement. The group opens the door to the gym. They see its full of zombies, but decide to "deal with it later". Then they go to the laundry room and find some vehicles in the garage. With that, the conclude the tour of C-Block. As the group starts moving into their cells, Rick and Tyreese start arguing. Rick wants to invite Hershel and his family to live at the prison with them, but Tyreese believes Hershel to be dangerous. Rick points out that Hershel is a farmer and that they will need him if they want to grow crops inside the walls. He also thinks it's the right thing to do, as he doesn't believe the farm to be safe. With the extra man power, Rick claims, they could clean up the prison in no time and have plenty of room for whoever else stumbles upon the prison. He decides to head to the farm tomorrow with Dale in the RV. The next day, Rick and Dale drive up to the farm, though Rick decides to go talk to Hershel alone to appear less threatening. He approaches the house when he notices a fire burning and rushes towards it. The fire turns out to be a pile of dead zombies the family is burning. Rick learns that the zombie attacks have increased since they left. Rick invites them all to come back with him to the prison, and Hershel agrees. The group leaves for the prison, except for Otis, who stays behind to watch over the farm. Rick arrives back to the prison and is greeted by Tyreese, who informs him about the status of the prison cleanup as well as how the inmates are getting along with the group. He says that Axel and Thomas helped, while Andrew and Dexter mostly kept to themselves. They are interrupted by Lori, who is unhappy with having to live with the prisoners. Rick reassures her that they have the prisoners outnumbered and outgunned, so there is no cause for alarm. Lori breaks down in tears, so Rick comforts her, citing hormones as the reason. Later, Lori asks Carol if she thinks she is getting fat, as she doesn't believe her stomach should be showing so much so early during her pregnancy. Carol points out that Lori could be further along than she thought, but stops talking once she realizes the implication. Lori asks where Tyreese is, and Carol informs her that he's looking for Julie and Chris. Hershel thanks Rick for bringing him and his family to the prison, but Rick doesn't think it necessary. The following night, after having sex, Chris and Julie commit to shooting each other in a suicide pact. After hearing a gunshot, Rick runs to find Tyreese hugging his dead daughter's body and Chris exclaiming that they were supposed to kill each other at the same time. Julie then suddenly turns and attempts to bite Tyreese. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Julie *Chris *Otis *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Dexter *Andrew *Axel *Thomas Richards Deaths *Julie (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Julie. (Alive) *This issue is the first to not feature Rick Grimes in the cover. *This issue features the first on-panel reanimation, with Julie reanimating after dying **It is also the first time a person reanimated without being bitten, with Julie being shot in the chest. *This is the first issue to not feature any living characters or zombies on the cover, with only Chris' corpse being featured. References ru:Выпуск 14 Category:Media and Merchandise